<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Gonna Be Award Winning! by TPWKITTENS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070740">It's Gonna Be Award Winning!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPWKITTENS/pseuds/TPWKITTENS'>TPWKITTENS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Disgustingly fluffy, Grammys, If I ever win a grammy this is how I would like my husband to talk to me basically, M/M, One Shot, boa lol, clifford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPWKITTENS/pseuds/TPWKITTENS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has just won his first Grammy, but as he is not out to the general public yet, the one person he really wanted to share this with had to stay home. </p><p>OR</p><p>A one shot about Harry coming home to Louis after the Grammy's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Gonna Be Award Winning!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, but I wrote this at 1 am after watching the Grammy's and thinking about what would happen when Harry got home.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry quietly walked through the garage door expecting to be bombarded by either a curly dog or an excited husband and was surprised instead by neither. He had noticed several lights on in the house as he drove up but soon realized, that seemed to be the only sign of life. Glancing around the dim kitchen he could see an empty pizza box on the island and a few chocolate wrapper remains on the floor tiles near the trash. One of these days he would find his husband's secret stash of candy and throw it out because he was tired of picking up the missed shots to the garbage can, but that would have to wait until he could find him. He could hear some random news channel playing and headed to the front room to investigate. Not surprisingly he found both Louis and their dog, Clifford, asleep on the couch. Smiling to himself at the sight, he checked to see the clock read 2:38am and decided to let the boys sleep while he went to change upstairs.</p><p>After coming back down, he decided to make a cup of tea before heading off to sleep himself. And after he drank the whole cup, he thought it best to wake up the sleeping beauties and bring them to bed, starting by turning off a few lights on his way and the tv. He approached them timidly, squatted down, and then gently ran a hand through the messy fringe of the boy in front of him. “Lou, baby, let’s go up to bed.” </p><p>Louis’ eyes blinked open and he stretched as he yawned in response, “what time is it?-oh Harry, you’re home!” He quickly sat up, trying to hid his embarrassment and grabbed Harry’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, I tried to stay up for you but I must have just passed out. But H, you did it!! Congratulations baby, you won.” Harry smiled wide as Louis pulled him close, peppering kisses along his cheeks and jaw. </p><p>“I know, I can’t believe it. It was incredible! I didn't think I’d actually win." and before Louis could start about how crazy it would have been for him not to, Harry pursed his lips and stared down at the ground. "I just wish you could have been there with me, Lou. I couldn’t stop thinking about how important this moment was and how you weren’t there to share it.” Louis pauses and pushes Harry away from him to look in his eyes. </p><p>“Hey, don't ruin this for yourself. You did this all on your own, you know? I would have loved to be there with you, but baby, this was YOUR night. And I may not have been there physically but I was watching it all right here, sending you every ounce of love I could.” He strokes Harry’s bicep slowly. “Besides, I’m here with you right now and I’ll be right here forever, so what does one teeny, little night matter?” </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. I love you, you know that?” Harry nudges Louis knee with his knuckles. </p><p>“Well hold on,” Louis stands up and disappears into the adjacent dining room, “you’re about to love me a little bit more.” He comes back with the biggest bouquet of flowers Harry has ever seen and a massive box of his favorite sweets. “For my very own Grammy award winner. Love, yours truly.” Harry can feel the happy tears forming as he stands to accept his gift. "Oh, and the champagne is in the refrigerator, but we can save that for later."</p><p>“You are unbelievable.” He can smell the flowers and as he looks into Louis’s eyes he feels like he can feel the flowers sprouting on his heart, as cheesy as it sounds. “Baby, you didn’t have to do this for me.”</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to. You deserve it. You deserve everything good this world has to offer actually, but I feel like flowers and candy are a good start.” And Harry can’t believe this is really his life. "It doesn't really measure up to the Grammy, but who wants a tiny, metal record player that doesn't actually work anyways?"</p><p>“Come 'ere.” Harry mumbles with a smirk and open arms. Louis sets down the gift on the coffee table and accepts the offer. He holds Harry tightly as they sway their bodies gently. They sway until their breathing matches up and they start leaning on each other a little too much to stay upright. Harry moves his head into Louis' neck and yawns. “Maybe we should head to bed, I’m exhausted.” </p><p>Louis just nods and pulls back to kiss Harry’s nose one last time before flicking off the light and heading up the stairs together.</p><p>As they step, Louis pulls Harry closer to him and whispers, “You know, I can’t believe I get to sleep next to an actual Grammy award winner instead of JUST a nominee.” Harry snorts and rolls his eyes as they walk into their bedroom. Harry starts to head for the bathroom but Louis stops him and turns him around. “But it was pretty cruel of you to wear that leather suit and not tell me about it. I about came right on the spot, you know! And that boa?! You were just trying to kill me, weren't you. Do you know how awkward it is to try to explain to your dog why you have a raging hard on?” Louis asks as he lets go and walks into the bathroom, watching in the mirror as Harry enters the closet instead of following him.</p><p>“Yeah, I figured you would like that one.” Harry pauses and Louis grabs a face towel to wash with. “Sorry for the surprise, but we just couldn’t risk an early leak. You how crazy the business is.” Louis can practically hear the smirk on Harry’s face. He grabs his toothbrush and squirts some toothpaste on it, yawning. “But it’s okay because I knew you would want to see it in person, so I practically begged them to let me take it home, and they agreed.” Harry steps out of the closet redressed in his leather suit. Louis drops the toothbrush from his mouth and spins around, all drowsiness swept from his body. “Boa included.” Harry raises an eyebrow and swings the boa around his neck. And before he can say anymore, Louis is pushing him down on the bed, cursing the damned boa. </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>